


A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts (The Concept)

by spicedcryptid



Series: A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Breastfeeding, Cheetah Virus (Doctor Who), Crossover, Feral Behavior, Hogwarts First Year, Missing Persons, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedcryptid/pseuds/spicedcryptid
Summary: A mostly feral Cheetah Master manages to make his way to Hogwarts during 1991.What could go wrong?(This was a concept fic, which is now being written up as a full-length fic as I have managed to figure out an actual plot.)
Series: A Cheetah Loose in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was one thing to be a lonely Time Lord with no other members of their species alive.

It was another thing altogether to remember that their sort of friend, sort of enemy had been infected with a virus at one point and abandoned on a planet filled with others with this same virus.

Granted, he had seen the Master after that point, and he had been free of it, but he hadn't found out how exactly he'd managed to overcome the virus.

So, naturally, his loneliness had led him to help said virus-infected Master.

And by help, the Doctor meant stashing him away on his TARDIS while attempting to reverse the mess the virus had made of the Master.

Of course, the Cheetah-fied Master did not take well to being cooped up in a non-open space, and a brief stop in nineteen-ninety-one turned out to be a mistake, as he managed to make his escape.

_"Oh, dear."_


	2. Chapter 2

The forest that he had found himself in was rather dangerous, massive spiders, horse-bodied people, wolves, and many more creatures found it home, as such he kept moving, kept going until finally, it broke to give way to a large grassy field.

Beyond the field, a large structure stood, built of stone, a castle, part of his mind said, before it was overtaken by the instinct to explore this new place, to see if it would be a suitable home.

And so, he moved, quickly towards the building, slipping into the open doors, ignoring those around him.

He made his way deeper into the castle until it was dusty and unused, decades if not centuries untouched.

It was there he found an ideal room to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Naturally, by dinnertime that night, the whole school knew about the strange feline man who'd barged into the school.

No-one had seen him since he'd turned off the west-wing and into the old music room, where he'd seemingly vanished into thin air after going through a semi-hidden doorway.

But the students and staff all knew about him.

The Weasley twins had mentioned leaving catnip out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter was lost.

Completely and utterly lost.

The walls and hallways all looked the same, dust-covered though they were.

The walls were bare of paintings, so he couldn't even ask them for directions.

Sighing, he leant with his back against a wall, giving himself a moment to think.

A small thump from down the hall to his left had him freezing up.

What was that?

A few more soft thumps later and he'd realised they were footsteps, and mere seconds later Harry was treated to the sight of the cat man that had been mentioned throughout the week.

The man paused and looked at him, and Harry tensed as the yellow eyes locked on him, from where he was stood, he could see his pupils widen, only because the yellow was suddenly not visible, and he could see how he leant forward ever so slightly.

Harry turned tail and ran, apparently not a moment too soon as he began to give chase.

Sadly, for Harry, he was much shorter than the man, who was also incredibly fast.

Very quickly, he pounced, bringing him down to the ground, pinning him under his weight.

Harry whimpered, waiting for the killing blow as the man buried his face by his neck.

Instead of sharp teeth tearing him to shreds, he heard purring, and the man had begun to lick the back of his neck, head, and ears.

Confused, Harry attempted to wiggle away, which caused the man to give out a small growl, pulling him back towards him by hooking a hand around his chest, he gave his ear a nip, before going back to licking him.

Harry had the sudden realisation that he was _cleaning_ him.

_...What?_


	5. Chapter 5

The cat man, who Harry had noticed was a Cheetah man, not just a regular house cat man, thanks to the distinct tear track markings and a few spots along his outer arm, had picked him up and carried him to a room, filled with pelts of animals which he'd obviously hunted.

When Harry had attempted to get out of his hold when he'd decided to carry him away, he'd ended up nipped on the ear again, this time a bit firmer, and Harry had realised quickly that he did not want him doing that.

Of course, this left the problem of just how he was going to get back to his classes, or even Gryffindor tower when it was curfew, nor did he know how he'd get to the great hall for dinner.

Harry wasn't stupid enough to believe the man would let him go without a fight, the man had somehow gotten it into his head that Harry was to be mothered… by him.

He'd already bathed him in true feline fashion, had picked him up and bought him to his home, and now he was rubbing himself against him, in what Harry could only think of was to make him smell like him.

All in all, he was completely bewildered.


	6. Chapter 6

He had been in his new nest for several nights by that point, quickly having found a safe way in and out of the building it was housed in to go out and hunt, collecting and cleaning the furs and pelts from the meats he ate, to have something soft and warm to sleep in.

Mere hours after he had settled in, he'd begun looking at the surrounding areas, picking out and marking his new territory as he went, quickly settling into a daily routine to make sure no trespassers were daring to invade that which was his.

Not even a week, not that he quite remembered what a week was at that point, he'd rounded a corner to see a very small human standing frozen by a wall, staring at him with wide eyes.

He lifted his head ever so slightly to scent the air.

While taking in the boy's scent, a heavy possessive feeling settled in his chest, and he looked at the boy, with wide hungry eyes.

Something about the boy screamed 'cub, protect, _MINE!'_

He, of course, had no reason to resist as his instincts screamed at him to secure the cub.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared at the Cheetah man.

The Cheetah man stared back.

Between them was a dead rabbit, torn open and bloody, which the man had nudged towards Harry with an expectant look.

Harry had stared at it for a moment, then looked back up to the man with a look which had conveyed the message of 'what the hell am I supposed to do with this?'

It wasn't like he was opposed to eating rabbit, it was more the whole _cannot consume raw meat_ thing that he was worried about.

The man seemed to understand that he couldn't eat it because he slowly began eating it instead while looking at him in consideration.

He seemed to figure something out, as he gave a satisfied hum and quickly finished the meat off, cleaning himself once he was done.

He then pulled Harry over to the pile of furs which seemed to act as the man's bed, flopping down on his side and forcefully yanking Harry down on top of him.

He quickly set about rearranging Harry until he was tucked up against his stomach, his face pressed up against his chest, his short fur rubbing against his forehead and Harry had a sinking feeling at just what he was attempting to do.

He tried pulling himself away, getting a grumpy growl as he did so, along with the man's hand grabbing and pushing the back of his head, so his face would be much more firmly in the man's chest.

The man was very firm, and Harry had the realisation that he would not be willing to give up on this matter, either they would be there for a very long time until Harry gave up, or he could just get this over with now, it's not like the man was embarrassed by it.

He opened his mouth slightly, just as his face was pushed a little harder into the man's chest, his head was then pushed further in by the man, the pressure placed on that area of the man's chest caused his mouth to be filled with warm liquid.

He jumped a little in surprise, even though he had been expecting it after he'd figured out the man was attempting to breastfeed him.

The man wasn't human, after all, so why should he be surprised that he could do something that humans had reserved as an 'only females' thing?

He continued pressing his face into his chest, and Harry embarrassedly swallowed the milk in his mouth, and let the man do as he pleased.

It was better to please a large predator than make it angry, after all.

Even if that did mean breastfeeding from said predator like an infant.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione frowned from her seat in the great hall.

It was dinner time, and Harry had been missing since early that afternoon.

Ever since that night with the Troll, they'd become very good friends, and she was worried.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" she asked the red-headed boy across the table from her.

He looked up from his plate and frowned in thought.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"He's been gone since lunch; didn't he say he'd meet us at Charms?"

His frown deepened in concern.

"He didn't show up to Charms, did he?"

They both sat there in silence for a moment.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

They both looked at the empty spot next to Ron, which was normally held by Harry.

Where had Harry Potter gone?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had woken up feeling… strange.

His head felt like it was a bit too full, his nose ached, and everything seemed too bright.

The man, his parent, a small part of him corrected, which he'd been confused about until he forgot, had looked at him worried until he'd met eyes with him, then he'd just proceeded to bathe him.

He looked around, feeling dizzy as he did so, and idly noticed that his glasses had fallen off in the night.

He stared, dumbfounded at the glasses on the ground as the man, parent, cleaned behind his ears.

Because Harry's vision had somehow repaired itself overnight.

There was a strange sinking feeling in his stomach.

What was happening?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter had officially been missing for two weeks.

As soon as Hermione and Ron had realised that their friend had been missing all afternoon and hadn't shown up for dinner, they'd gone to Professor McGonagall about it.

When he didn't show up the following morning for breakfast, it had started a castle wide search.

They were attempting to locate the cat man, to see if he either knew where Harry had gone or if he was the cause of his disappearance, but he had yet to be found.

That morning as they sat in the great hall for breakfast, nothing new had been found and he was still missing.

But something else interesting did happen.

A low grinding noise was suddenly heard, and a blue box materialised from thin air.

Moments later the door was flung open and a man poked out.

"Sorry to intrude, but I seem to have lost my." He paused and looked around, staring at the staff members who'd surrounded the box, with their wands drawn. "Ah, magic users, always a fun time."

Dumbledore looked around the hall and seemed to decide that the conversation they were about to have didn't need to be overheard by the student population and cast a muffling spell over the area.

After what looked like a rather loud and excessive conversation, complete with threats and accusations, the spell was dropped, and Dumbledore addressed the hall.

"This man is called the Doctor, and he's here to collect his friend." He frowned slightly. "I am aware he shares a remarkable resemblance to a certain deceased individual, but he is not him. The friend he's here to collect is the 'cat man' that has taken residence somewhere deep within Hogwarts walls."

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this.

"If you have any information, please inform him."

The Doctor raised a hand in greeting and gave a bright grin. "Hi!"


	11. Chapter 11

Later that afternoon, Ron and Hermione had approached the Doctor together, a determined look set on both of their faces.

"Ah, hello." He greeted as he noticed their approach. "What can I do for you?"

"You said you're going to look for that cat bloke, right?" Ron asked, straight to the point.

"Yep!" He confirmed happily. "Why?"

"Our friend went missing two weeks ago, we can't find him." Hermione started.

"The only other person no-one can find is the cat bloke." Ron finished.

The Doctor winced as he realised how that sounded.

"If I-"

"We want to come with you." Hermione cut him off.

"What!"

The Doctor was used to having companions, but that was different, they were adults, these two were children.

"Absolutely not!"

"I guess we'll just have to go by ourselves then." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and leading him off. "I'm sure we'll find him eventually."

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay fine."

Hermione grinned and turned back around to face him.

"Wonderful!"

What had he gotten himself into?


	12. Chapter 12

It was eerily quiet as they walked down the dark dusty hallway that the Doctor had only managed to stumble upon thanks to his strange tracking device.

There were no paintings, no suits of armour, no tapestries, just bare walls, and dust.

They turned a corner and Hermione gasped.

At the end of the hallway, facing away from them, looking up at a beam connected to the roof was the unmistakable figure of Harry.

His clothes had become torn, and it was obvious that he wasn't wearing shoes, but his hair was just as messy and dark as she remembered, even from the back.

"Harry!" Both Hermione and Ron cried, the figure turned around and the Doctor made a shocked noise, pushing them both behind him as they attempted to get closer.

"Now how did you contract that?" The Doctor wondered as he looked over at the boy.

Hermione looked up at the man, even as Harry slowly backed through the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. "He appears to have contracted the Cheetah Virus."

He frowned at the sight of the boy, yellow eyes, sharpened canines, the beginnings of the markings along his facial features, and the small tufts of fur he could make out growing by his ears.

His instincts had obviously been the first things to go, he noted as he watched his behaviour, more akin to the Cheetah People than a Human.

There was even a slight underlay of Tot behaviour there too, likely caused by the closeness of him and the Master.

Something he'd never have expected in the man's right mind, but under the influence of the Cheetah Virus…

"But the Cheetah Virus could only be contracted under that atmosphere." He frowned again and looked at the two children with him, staring at him in confusion, and comprehension dawned on him.

"Unless his magic allowed it to take hold…"


	13. Chapter 13

Just wanted to bring it to attention that this was only ever supposed to be a small concept fic.

However I ended up getting the inspiration to flesh this out into an actual story, and have a full fic on the way (under the same name).

Please be patient as I re-write what I have written up conceptually here into better fleshed out chapters for the actual fic.

This concept fic will be taken down once I have caught up to it.

Thank you for your understanding!

Chapter breakdown for the full fic:

Chapter 1 = Chapters 1-3

Chapter 2 = Chapters 4-7 + 9

Chapter 3 = Chapters 8 + 10-11

Chapter 4 = Chapter 12 + additional words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full fic's link, if you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151315/chapters/71566773


End file.
